The Girl Who Lived
by Ricillius
Summary: The Golden Trio should have expected this. After a failing demonstration for a potion created by the infamous Weasley twins, the three including everyone else had now changed into the opposite gender. It is Harry's fifth year and promises to fix all of this before his encounter with Lord Voldemort, though it won't be easy. Emotions, Rivalry, and Regret are their only enemies.
1. Ron

Chapter One

Currently it was 3 AM. The infamous Weasley twins, Fred and George, were up late as always working on something new. They were devoted to create more pranks since it was their last year at Hogwarts, and wanted it to be good enough for them. Which meant more complaints from mostly Slytherins and teachers, and enjoyment from the Gryffindors, and the other houses.

_Yawn._

Boom!

_Another yawn_, which sounded identical to the first one.

Boom!

"Yeah I'm stopping this, George." Fred said, suddenly stopping the experiment.

"And why so, Fred?" George asked, looking back at Fred. He was confused, because this usually never happens.

"Maybe Mum was right. We lack sleep. And I'm tired. And it's 3 AM in the morning."

"... So? I believe Ickle Ronniekins got an owl from Mum complaining that he lacked sleep too."

"So?" Fred asked. "I'm tired! And yeah, he does lack sleep too. He usually sneaks out at night with Harry and Hermione, or dreams about that 5th year girl in Hufflepuff or whatever."

"Then go back to the dormitory. I don't care. We can finish this later in the day. Besides, get your rest. I don't like hearing you complain." George said, not giving eye contact to Fred, but instead on their experiment. The twins were creating a potion and when used (on food), it makes it taste better.

Fred rolled his eyes and looked down. He smirked as another small explosion came. George looked back and smirked. He then walked away from the table and put away his Potions homework in his schoolbag. Fred walked over to the potion the two were making and saw the progress. They were almost done, just checking for few errors and such. Fred and George tried to not copy the process of their "ageing" potion into this one, and made sure they'd double-check the results before usage.

"Night. I mean, well... eh, whatever. Morning, kind of." Fred said dullingly, and walked back to the boys' dormitory, ignoring the other priorities (such as getting his schoolbag and putting it back in his trunk, amongst other things).

"Night... morning... don't know," George replied. _What do we call that?_ George thought.

As Fred walked back to the boys' dormitory, he tripped over his trunk and his face and upper body hit the foot of the bed. His muffled groans were quiet as everyone else in the dormitory was sleeping, and obviously not complaining.

* * *

"Fred."

No answer.

"Fred."

Still no answer.

_"Fred."_

He reluctantly opened his eyes and moved his head to the side to find one of his best friends, Lee Jordan. Lee was staring at him, puzzled. Especially in the way he slept.

"What?" Fred asked quietly.

"Are you alright, lad?"

"Uh, well, yeah, why?"

"You look dead. Been sleeping a lot?"

"Eh, no."

"Get more sleep then. George wants to talk to you."

"Alright, thanks for the advice, Lee. I guess."

Lee walked out of the dormitory and Fred soon followed. As they got down, George was sitting at the arm of the chair, smirking. Ron was sitting on the floor, playing a bit of chess with Harry. Hermione was busy checking Harry and Ron's Charms essay while checking hers. Her eyebrows furrowed and she frowned as she handed over Ron's essay, which Ron seemed to ignore. A few minutes later she gave Harry's essay, Harry saying a quiet 'thank you' and putting his essay back in his schoolbag. Hermione got up and sat on the couch near Ron.

"Honestly Ronald, you need to take your schoolwork more seriously."

Ron ignored her, and only paid attention to the chess game. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, giving Ron an icy glare.

"Checkmate." Harry said, taking Ron's queen with his queen, and smiled. "I think I'll be having those 5 sickles now."

Ron took out 5 sickles from his pocket and handed them to Harry.

As Harry got up, Ron looked at the board, and smiled.

"Nice try Harry, but you're not paying attention." Ron said.

"What-"

"Bishop to A6."

Ron's bishop moved over to Harry's queen, and took it. There were no other chess pieces to protect the king, thus making Ron win the game.

"Check and mate."

Harry was wide-eyed.

"I think I'll have those sickles back."

Harry grunted and gave Ron back the sickles.

"So..." George started, but Fred interrupted him.

"What do you want?"

"Okay, anyways, I finished the potion. Now we need to actually have a demonstration."

"By an actual person?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then," Fred said. "Then who?"

Fred and George turned their heads to look at Ron. Ron was standing up and getting his schoolbag, only to return the eye contact to the twins. He stared at them, puzzled.

"What?"

Fred and George became wide-eyed as the two stared at Ron, mischevious grins being held on their faces.

"Okay Fred, George, do you mind? It's creeping me."

Hermione and Harry returned the favour by staring at the three brothers.

"Well, Ickle Ronniekins-"

"-Don't call me that-"

"-Anyways, we want you to try something of ours."

Ron became wide-eyed too. "What?"

"Yes because-"

"-it's for a demonstration-"

"-and we need to try it out-"

"-or else we'll never finish!"

"So, do you want to, Ickle Ronniekins?" Fred and George asked in unison.

_If it contains anything that shaves eyebrows off, I'm good._ Ron thought.

"Please?" The two asked in unison again, with puppy eyes and fell to their knees in front of Ron. Ron was annoyed by the unison talking and 'finishing-each-other's-sentences' thing between the two. Hermione and Harry surpressed a smile. Ron looked back to glare at the two.

"What are you two smiling about?" Ron asked.

"Something." Harry replied.

"Something, or in this case, someone, in front of us." Hermione continued.

"Two identicals and one individual." Harry said.

Harry and Hermione roared with laughter.

Ron glared back. _If you keep laughing Harry, tomorrow you won't be the Boy Who Lived._

"So, Ron, are you up to it?"

"I would be, I just don't know what you'll be doing." Ron replied.

"It's a surprise." Fred said.

"A very special surprise." George said.

Silence. Harry and Hermione stopped laughing and stared at the three.

"Fine."

* * *

The five of them walked to the Great Hall and the commotion was making their eardrums ring. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Fred and George sat across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Ron being in the middle as Hermione was on his left and Harry on his right. Ginny was turned around, talking to Luna at the Ravenclaw table. As she finished, she turned around to find Harry, Hermione, and her three older brothers. Ginny scooted over next to George and looked between the twins and the trio.

"What are you doing? If it involves pranks and myself, then I'll just leave." Ginny said, looking at Fred and George.

"No!" Fred said. "It's Ron. But has no pranks."

Ginny opened and closed her mouth like a fish. She then glared at Fred.

"Are you sure it's not a prank? Last time you two did a prank Ron lost his eyebrows." Ginny said.

"Yeah, well we are now different." George said. Ron snorted.

"Sure you are." Ginny said. "Anyways, what are you doing?"

"Me and George made a potion that makes food taste 10x better!" Fred said, flailing his arms in the air. Ginny glared once again.

"Doesn't the food at Hogwarts already taste good?" Ginny asked.

"Well, yes-"

"-though it just needs-"

"-a little spice."

Ginny facepalmed.

Silence occured.

"Okay, are we doing this or not?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms. Ginny grinned.

Fred took out a box and opened it on the table. George took out some food, and set it in front of Ron. He then took out the corked vial with the contents of the potion, and removed the cork.

"Open the bag." George demanded.

Ron opened the bag filled with sugar quills, pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, and more. He put one pasty on the plate and waited for Fred to apply the potion.

"And here we go." Fred said, and poured the contents of the vial and onto the pasty. The potion was transparent and a bit of yellow. Ron stared at the pasty until he picked it up and ate it in one bite.

Ron's face looked rather disgusted when he tried the pasty, but after a few seconds later of chewing, his eyes went wide. He swallowed and stared at the two.

"Bloody Hell! That was the best thing I've tried!" Ron exclaimed. Fred and George smiled.

"Nothing beats the Weasley twins' wisdom!" Fred and George exclaimed in unison.

"Other than Hermione, who earned more OWLs than you two did," Harry mumbled.

"Thanks Ron! Now we can officially use it!" George said.

Fred and George walked away from the Gryffindor table and out of the Great Hall. Ginny soon followed with her schoolbag, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

* * *

A few days later, Fred and George gave away pumpkin pasties filled with the potion to everyone they saw in the hall. Some would reply either with a smile, a faint, or a face of disgust. At some point, the twins would give a pasty to every professor they passed. McGonagall was rather distrustful of them, but tried it anyway, and liked it. Flitwick almost fainted. The other professors seemed to take a liking to it. Well, except Professor Snape.

Fred and George knew of the consequences if they gave one to Snape in person, so they snook into his office and set a pasty down. After they left, Snape walked into the office and found the pasty. Dumbfounded, he glared. He wouldn't fall for anything stupid. He tried it anyway. Now, he isn't a person you'd see that smiles often, but he surpressed a smile.

The twins also gave one to Professor Umbridge, which she enjoyed the pasty. She smiled at the twins, after they lied that she was the best professor, and so on. Umbridge asked for another, but the two ignored and left.

Even though Fred and George disliked the Slytherins, they gave pasties to them anyways. They'd set a batch of pasties in the common room and the Slytherins, including Draco Malfoy, liked it. The twins wrote a fake note saying it was from Professor Snape as a kind gift. Malfoy seemed something was going on because Snape doesn't do that. He didn't care anyways. Fred and George did the same to the other houses in case some didn't have one. They put a charm on the pasties so no one would take more than one, no matter how good tasting it was.

Harry and Hermione also tried it, complimenting that it was well tasting too. Fred admitted into giving Dumbledore one, which he enjoyed very much. Fred and George would smile to themselves at night, representing a successful day.

* * *

It was two days later after Fred and George gave away all those pasties. Everyone felt suddenly happy, some wanted more, and some didn't. Only, one person felt something was wrong. It was Ron, and said nothing when Hermione would talk to him. Hermione would ask Harry to talk to him, yet Ron did the same. Hermione felt quite upset, whilist Harry felt irritated. The two didn't know why Ron was acting that way.

The three were staying up finishing their schoolwork, and Hermione was reading a book. Ron was more devoted into finishing, while Harry was slacking off a bit. Ron felt irritated when Harry was slacking off. Yet, Harry and Hermione still had no explanation.

"Harry, you git, just finish." Ron said, not giving him eye contact.

"Alright Ron, don't get your knickers in a bunch." Harry said, returning to his school work.

"Ron's right, Harry." Hermione said, paying attention only to the book.

After Harry and Hermione left Ron alone in the common room and went up to the dormitories, Ron had fallen asleep on the couch. The time was around 2 AM in the morning, and the only source of light was from the fireplace. Ron's legs dangled over the arm of the chair, slightly snoring. What he didn't realise, was the mysterious transfiguration of his whole body...

* * *

_"Who is the pretty girl?"_

_"Why is she here?"_

_"Maybe she's from a different house, and thought this was her house's common room."_

_"Don't be ridiculous, Seamus."_

Ron was having a dream that 'he' was a professional Quidditch star, and that he was racing against Draco Malfoy into catching the snitch.

_"Merlin, I want to ask her out."_

_"Bloody hell, she's hot!"_

Ron could hear the loud voices while in earshot. In his dream, he was about to catch the snitch until Malfoy shoved him, and Ron almost fell off his broom. He immediately got on his broom and continued racing Malfoy. Before he knew it, Malfoy was hit in the face by a Bludger and he fell off his broom, and fell down to the field. Ron then caught the snitch, and got down. He raised his hand with the snitch and smiled.

Reluctantly, he then opened his eyes. To find many faces surrounding him.

"Bloody hell! Get away!"

Ron slapped his mouth shut. What the hell happened to his voice? It at least got 3x higher pitched. He felt bangs in front of his face. Weird. He pushed them away from his face and sat up to find most of Gryffindor staring at him. Why are they staring at him?

Anyways, he felt something brush along his back. He turned his head to find long, wavy, ginger hair. He was wide-eyed. He didn't remember his hair being that long. Ron then looked back, and looked down. His face flushed darkly. What he saw was two medium-sized breasts on his chest. Ron gulped and looked up. He quickly got up from the couch and ran to the mirror. He almost fainted.

What he saw was a pretty girl. Very pretty. His clothes looked very loose fitting to the point where his pants would have fallen off. He had slightly larger brown eyes, but still the same freckles. His nose had gotten slimmer and had fuller lips. His jawline looked more soft. His adam's apple was not as bold as it was the last time. He then realised he shrank a few inches, probably to 5'6". Ron felt more petite, which made him feel uncomfortable. He looked back to find his own brothers, Fred and George.

"Well, hello beautiful lady. My name is Fred Weasley, and this is my twin George. As you can see, I'm the more attractive one-"

"Shut up! Obviously I'm more attractive!"

"No I am!" Fred and George began to argue and fighting on the floor became the result. Then, Harry and Hermione pushed through the small crowd and looked at this now transformed Ron.

Harry flushed furiously, looking down. Hermione slammed her foot on top of his, and Harry cursed. Hermione smiled.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"

Ron whimpered. Then, as Hermione gave him a questioning look, Ron gulped.

"Honestly Hermione, can't you realise? I'm Ron Weasley, remember?"

Hermione, Fred, George, and the others almost fainted.

* * *

This story will seem to center upon the other characters for now. Somewhere, Harry will be the main center. Thanks for reading!


	2. Hermione

Chapter Two

_"Honestly Hermione, can't you realise? I'm Ron Weasley, remember?"_

The small crowd stared at Ron in disbelief.

_That cannot be Ron,_ Harry thought. _I thought he was attractive. Now I want to vomit._

"Ron?!" Hermione shrieked.

"Fred, you were just hitting on your brother. Talk about incest." Lee said with a disgusted look on his face. Fred blushed furiously and walked away, a laughing George soon following him.

"But... you can't be!" Harry said.

"I just am!" Ron said, being very interested at the floor.

"How did this happen then?!" Hermione asked. The trio plus everyone else looked at Fred and George, who were unaware of the numerous amount of eyes on them.

Fred and George paused and looked back to find more than 20 pairs of eyes staring at them. They smirked for a few, then they stopped and had a confused look on their faces.

"What?" They asked in unison. Harry, Ron, and Hermione glared at them.

"_What?_" Ron mimicked. "You made me a girl!"

"No we didn't!" Fred said.

"We did nothing!" George said.

"Yes you did!" Ron said, and aimed his wand at the two, Harry and Hermione doing the same.

"Okay, Ronniekins," Fred said.

"We'll just leave." George said, and the two slowly walked back, and ran up the boys' dormitory.

Ron lowered his wand, and glared at Harry and Hermione. The other two had confused looks on their faces, wondering why Ron looked at them like that.

"Is there something wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked, and Ron still glared.

"Don't you mean Rona?" Harry asked, and stifled a laugh. Ron slowly turned his head to Harry and glared intensely.

"Harry, that's a horrible name," Hermione said, deadpanned.

"Hermione's right, Harry!" Ron said, agreeing.

Most of the crowd had already left due to class. Soon enough, Fred and George had ran does the stairs of their dormitory to do the same. Harry and Ron then realized that first class was about to start, so they went out the portrait and over to Transfiguration class. Hermione then followed, not wanting to be late.

"We'll talk about names later."

* * *

After a few more classes and lunch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to go to the library since it was their study hall time. In the library, Hermione was finishing her Transfiguration essay on frogs to goblets, yet, Harry and Ron decided to waste their time and talk about names for Ron, since Ron turned into a girl. The two didn't bother to complete nor start on their essay, which made Hermione irritable.

"How about Reina?"

"No."

"Ronalda?"

"Is that even a real name?!" Ron asked.

"Yes." Harry and Hermione said in unison, the two having deadpanned faces.

"Ugh, then what should I be named then?!"

"How about start on your essay, and _hush up!_" Hermione said, glaring at the two.

"How about be quiet, and stop disturbing us!" Ron said, crossing his arms.

"How about something like Rachel or whatever?! I'm not naming you for all I bloody care!" Harry said, feeling irritated about Ron, the same way as Hermione.

"How about all of you _SHUT IT_!" a fourth voice hushed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked back to see who was talking.

The three expected someone like Malfoy (Hermione wouldn't understand why Draco would be there in any case), but it was instead Ginny. Ginny placed her schoolbag down next to Ron's and put her hands firmly on her hips.

"What is up with you three?" Ginny asked. Ron scowled.

"For your information, _Ginny_, Harry's being a bloody git on what I should be named!" Ron said, and Harry stood up from his chair._  
_

"It's not my fault! Be named whatever you please! I'm not your mum! At least you have one!" Harry said, and Ginny almost slapped the two.

"Just settle it." Ginny said. "Because you two are going no where in this argument."

Hermione quickly got up. "Finally! Someone with common sense!"

"Okay, listen Hermione, you better-" Ron started, and then started to whimper when Ginny slammed her foot on his.

"Just blame Fred and George for this! Honestly, it's not Harry nor Hermione's fault!" Ginny said.

"If it's not Harry's nor Hermione's fault, then it has to be yours!" Ron said.

From a few feet away, the librarian swore she heard a loud slap from one of the people in this room.

Harry and Ron quickly got our their essay from their schoolbag and then Ron dipped the tip of his quill in the ink. He then started to write sentences of nonsense. As for Harry, he did the same, only he quickly wrote more sentences and was close to finishing his essay. Ginny picked up her schoolbag and walked away from the three, still being irritated.

Ron was about to finish his essay when he immediately stopped. He got the attention from Harry and Hermione, who stared at him, rather confused.

"What?" Harry asked. Ron turned his head to look at him.

"How about Rory?" Ron asked.

"For what?" Harry asked.

Across the library, the librarian heard another slap from someone else.

"So, Rory?" Harry asked, scooting away from Hermione as away as possible.

"It's official- my name is now Rory." Rory said, smirking.

"Until you turn back."

"Which will probably never happen."

"Ugh, Harry, you seem to make this all difficult."

* * *

After a few hours of more classes, it was now night, and everyone had went to bed at this point. McGonagall arranged for Rory to now stay with Hermione and the others in the girls' dormitories, which Rory deeply complained, and McGonagall then took points from Gryffindor.

It had been rather lonely in the boys' dormitories for Harry, since Ron was the closest friend he could be with, to talk, and to spend time with. Now, he could hear Seamus' snores, Dean's mumbling, and Neville's whimpers, instead of Ron's loud talking in the middle of the night. Though, Ron being turned into a girl left the most memory space in Harry's mind.

_I mean, Ron's alright. But, he's kind of, well, beautiful as a girl. _Harry thought. _But he's still technically a male. Now I feel disgusted._

_But, I'm sure others agree with me though. Female Ron isn't that bad, you know. She's still pretty, very prett- wait. I still fancy Cho. Oh, don't tell me that I also fancy-_

Harry choked onto his breath, his eyes immediately opening, seeing nothing but darkness. He reached for his glasses at the near nightstand and he stood up, looking around the quiet room. The moonlight shone from the window, which kept him awake for the rest of the night.

_I can't believe it. _Harry thought. _After all these events about Ron turning into a girl because of Fred and George, I've been ignoring the fact that mostly everyone don't believe me about Voldemort being back. I mean, I've seen him! In person! Killing Cedric! And yet, none believe me._

_Maybe it was just a vision. _Harry thought once more. _Since I've experienced him in different forms, like Quirriel, maybe I'm just imagining things. Yeah. Imagining things._

Harry had then took off his glasses, set them on the nightstand, and looked at the ceiling, despite seeing just blurry blobs everywhere. He then felt drowsy, and then closed his eyes and went to sleep. Through the hours, Harry had lost the track of thought and was sleeping, just sleeping.

Maybe he was right, though. Yet, he won't be imagining things by tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, everyone had gotten their nice sleep, and woken up. Rory's first night in the girls' dormitory made her feel uncomfortable, since, she's never seen the girls' dormitory. Well, she had, as Ron, when Fred and George led him to the girls' dormitory when Ron felt drowsy that night, which resulted in three hexes from Hermione and screams from the other girls. Anyways, Rory rubbed her eyes as she sat up from her bed, and then she looked at everyone else, just sleeping through the early morning. She got out of the bed and looked at the mirror next to her four-poster bed. Rory found the same pretty woman as she found only yesterday, only with pajamas and ginger bed hair. She tried to fix her long hair with her fingers, which followed with irritated growls and pained fingers. Before she gave up and tried to walk out of the dormitory, Rory heard a low-pitched groan from one of the four-poster bed. Rory got her wand out of her trunk and aimed it at the area where she heard the groan.

"Who's there?!" Rory asked, slightly whimpering. She heard a thud.

"Ow," the person said. Rory felt more scared, but softened a little when she saw the person's face. But, she almost fainted.

"Oh, hey Rory-" the person said, but paused. It was a man, a good-looking man, thank you very much. He put his hand to his mouth, and gasped. He put his hands on the back of his head to find a little curly, yet messy hair that goes up to the end of his ears. He looked over at Rory, who was still aiming her wand at him. The man, he felt his clothes gradually getting tighter as he moved one limb. He looked at his hand, a little calloused yet larger. He had muscles, a decent amount, and his eyes, they looked familiar to Rory. But then it hit the two.

"Hermione?!" Rory shrieked. She apparently woke up the others.

"Seriously, Rory," Lavender Brown groaned. "You didn't need to wake us up-"

Rory shrieked once more when she saw her roommates Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and Fay. As men. She slowly backed away, putting her wand away, but then she bumped into the mirror, and she fell. Lavender, Parvati, and Fay started screaming as Hermione quickly got up and looked at the mirror, which he almost fainted.

"What's going on in there?" the five heard a boy say through the door. Lavender, Parvati, and Fay continued screaming. Hermione joined them, and Rory slowly covered her ears from the loud screaming. The door slammed open to find a boy with ginger hair, and large brown eyes with lots of freckles. The man was very tall, around 6'0", and he stared at the now male Hermione, Fay, and Parvati, and the female Ron on the floor in shock.

"So, it happened to you too?" He asked. Hermione stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"Didn't you see? All of the girls in my dormitory are now boys too! We don't know what happened though," The man said. He looked around 14.

"Wait, so, GINNY?!" Rory shrieked.

"Yes! I'm Ginny! As a boy! Though, I suggest calling me Ginvir at this point," Ginvir said and walked away from the dormitory. Hermione looked at the door and ran out, along with Rory, Fay, and Parvati.

As they got down the now slide (due to the anti-boy charms, Hermione slipping and landing on her face and sliding down the whole way), they heard a large commotion down in the common room. Rory saw many people, younger and older, screaming, yelling, and complaining, that she didn't recognize. She then found a professor, which she found out to be Professor McGonagall as a man (from the nearby whispers), and he then spoke very loudly so people could listen while in earshot.

"Students, I understand. This has been a frequent complaint. Though the other professors including the headmaster will find the solution to this."

Before McGonagall left, everyone heard two screaming voices in the boys' dormitory, and the voices sounded like two girls. And, of course, everyone was right.

Everyone found two twin girls in really loose fitting clothing, one having straight ginger hair, and the other having wavy ginger hair. They both had brown eyes and a less amount of freckles, yet they had a demeaning look on their faces and they were quite tall for their age of 17, probably 5'9". Rory recognized them from the first look.

"Fred! George!" Rory yelled. The twin girls stared at each other and back.

"Aaahhh!" Fred screamed. George did the same.

"I sound like a girl!" The two yelled in unison. Rory facepalmed.

"Mum is going to seriously kill us!"

"She's going to give us a howler!"

"Also, stop looking at us. We didn't do this to all of you."

"YES YOU DID!" Most people yelled, and some aimed their wands at the twins.

As the commotion continued, Harry was sound asleep in his dormitory, and he was sleeping on his side. He then turned to the other side, his cheeks red. He had owled Sirius that he doesn't know why his cheeks turn red while he sleeps, and Sirius replied that he got it from James, his dad. Lily would tease James about it back when they first got married.

In divination, Trelawney stated to Harry that a change would occur to him at some point. Hermione still believed the class was rubbish and Ron was still filled with boredom throughout the whole class. Hermione thinks that her predictions are not true, and very illogical. The only problem was that Trelawney was correct. A change. A _very interesting _change.

* * *

So I'd just like to point out that this is set during the Order of the Phoenix (looks from the movie but plot and other stuff from the book). Also, thanks for reading! I appreciate it!


	3. Harry

Chapter Three

The commotion in the common room had continued for a few more minutes. Some were laughing at each other, some were insulting, and some were crying. McGonagall had left the common room so he could talk to the now female Dumbledore, and the now female Snape, which he had felt uncomfortable because of Snape's new look. He hadn't expect Snape to look anymore nicer, but she, well, looked alright. He wouldn't say "pretty", though just alright. Not ugly, but not pretty. He stopped thinking about this because it made him feel harsh. Anyways, Rory was busy talking to the male Hermione about the current incident.

"So Hermione-"

"Herman."

"Yeah, alright Herman." Rory said. She felt slightly irritated.

"I can't believe Freyja and Georgia!" Herman said, putting his hands of his hips, and furrowing his brows. Rory was ashamed to believe that the male Hermione looked a little too sexy.

Rory snapped out of it and furrowed her brows as well. "Freyja and Georgia? Are you just thinking of names at this very moment?"

"Well, yes. Everyone is now the opposite gender, so I believe it's required for people to have different names. I'm not believing a girl should be called Ron." Herman said.

"Okay, you and many others just became a male, and all you care is about _names_?" Rory said, and Herman felt slightly defeated.

_Okay, male Hermione seems to be less intelligent than he was as a girl._ Rory thought.

"So? I thought we needed a change," Herman said, and Rory glared.

"A change, that will possibly be PERMANENT!" Rory replied.

Ginvir then walked right pass them, only to hear their conversation. Ginvir walked backwards, and then looked between Rory and Herman. He stared at Herman, then at Rory, whose ears were turning red, then back at Herman, who was holding a deadpanned face. Ginvir then decided to talk.

"Maybe it's not even permanent."

Rory swore she thought Ginvir's voice wouldn't sound _that _deep.

"YES IT WILL!" Rory replied, shaking Ginvir's arms.

"Maybe it's just like the Polyjuice Potion. Temporary for 2 hours." Herman suggested, but Rory sent an icy glare at him.

"I TURNED INTO A GIRL ALMOST 2 DAYS AGO! DO YOU SEE ME AS A BOY NOW?" Rory yelled, and 3/4 of the common room turned to look at Rory, whose ears were turning into the color of a tomato.

"Well, _Ronalda_-"

"_Don't you dare call me that!_"

"Alright, fine Rory, you can't blame me! I didn't do it! I feel so unintelligent because of all these incidents! Merlin's Sake!" Herman yelled, and then he decided to walk back to the dormitory, only to remember the anti-boy charms (the slide) as he remembered in Hogwarts: A History, so he grunted and pushed people out of the way then to leave the common room, crossing his arms. He took one more look at Rory until he scowled and left. Some people started to whisper.

"What is up with him?"

"Does he need help?"

"He's kinda cute."

"Dean, you're still technically a boy!"

"Hormones I guess."

Rory facepalmed. How is she going to explain all this to her mum?

"Should I go get him?" Rory asked Ginvir. Ginvir shrugged.

"No idea how he's going to react anyways. Best to leave him alone. After all, Hermione's trying to adjust to this I think." Ginvir replied.

"Who knows?" Rory asked.

* * *

Harry was still busy sleeping. As he was sound asleep, he had dreams (or nightmares?) about his encounter with Voldemort. He was reliving the moment when the killing curse's last letter slipped out of Voldemort's mouth, and then soon killed Cedric Diggory. He was still upset at Umbridge and the ministry not believing him that Voldemort _was _there. At least some believe him. But just not enough to convince the ministry...

Anyways, he still doesn't hear the loud commotion in the common room, which then followed with yelling and screaming, and then it turned quiet. For now. But, as Harry was about to wake up, he heard a knock on the door.

"Oi! Harry, you getting out?" It was Rory's voice. Harry slightly shifted around his bed, and then reached a hand over to the nightstand where his glasses sat. He mumbled and then put them on, only to realize something was covering his face. He saw a few jet black fringe and he pushed them away.

_I thought I cut my hair since 4th year,_ Harry thought.

Harry sat up and felt odd. He looked back to find longer, a little messy, jet black hair. His eyes became wide, and he got out of the bed.

"Don't tell me I got it too," Harry mumbled, and then he lifted a finger up to his vocal chords. His voice had gotten higher pitched. Harry also felt soft skin rub against his finger, not rough skin with his Adam's Apple. He gulped, and then looked at the mirror.

What he saw was very similar to Ron's. Slightly, just very slightly, larger, almond-shaped eyes, the color of emerald.

_Just like your mother's,_ he could hear Lupin's voice echo through his head.

His lips had gotten fuller, and his nose had gotten slimmer. He looked down to find two, small/medium-sized breasts, and Harry flushed. His clothes happened to be loose fitting, and Harry felt more petite. Harry felt skinnier, like when he was 11. He definitely changed throughout the years, but he felt like when he was younger. Harry pursed his lips together and walked away from the mirror, grabbed his robes and put them on. He didn't feel like showering because he didn't want to see, well, _that. _

As Harry got out, he found Rory standing at the doorway.

"Come on. Potions as first class." Rory left, and Harry soon followed.

* * *

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked. Rory started stuttering uncontrollably.

"Well..."

"Well what?" Harry asked once more, and Rory did the same.

"You know how me and you, turned into, ah," Rory didn't finish, but Harry understood. He nodded.

"Well, about Hermione, it happened-"

"Ronalda Weasley!"

Harry and Rory turned around to find a man, presumably 16, that Harry didn't know. It then struck him.

"Oh, uh, Hermione-"

Herman was glaring at the two, but as Harry started speaking, Herman's face softened.

"Do you mind calling me Herman, Harry?" Herman asked. Harry kept a neutral face, but Herman knew that Harry would call him Herman.

"By the way, Ronalda-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Well maybe, if you weren't such a bloody git, then I wouldn't have called you that!" Herman replied, and Rory only glared at Herman, Herman doing so too. Harry felt irritated. It has only been a few- well, not even a whole week- and Rory and Herman were already in sets of quarrels.

"I'm telling you Weasel-"

"Oh! That's original! Want to be a second Malfoy, don't you Herman-"

Harry was getting more and more irritated every insult they send to each other. After numerous amounts of insults, he had it.

"HOW ABOUT YOU TWO BE QUIET! IT'S AS IF YOU TWO WEREN'T EVEN FRIENDS TO START WITH, BUT ENEMIES! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO FIGHTING AND IT HASN'T BEEN A WEEK YET! YOU TWO ARE THE BLOODY GITS IF YOU VOTED ON WHO IS THE REAL ONE! NOW STOP FIGHTING BEFORE I GET PEOPLE TO HEX YOU TWO, BECAUSE YOU- RORY AND HERMAN- WILL- NOT- BLOODY- STOP- FIGHTING!"

That made Herman and Rory shut up for a bit. Some students were walking by, giving Harry confused faces. Harry flushed, though he didn't care about what they think- he only wanted Herman and Rory to act like friends again, like they always did. But Harry predicted that it will never happen.

"Alright. We'll stop fighting." Herman said, his face deadpanned. Rory snorted.

"As if," Rory mumbled.

Herman and Rory made sure they were at least 20 feet away from each other, as Harry stated, so the two wouldn't end up in another quarrel. Harry felt better. He now wanted to adjust. He felt as if he felt the most calm about the incident. As Herman was heading over to the library to do schoolwork, Rory and Harry walked over to the Great Hall. As much as Harry knew how to control himself when it came to the Slytherins, they passed through the table, expecting an insult from Malfoy in the others, yet this time, it was just silence.

"Weird. They always talk rubbish about us when we pass," Rory whispered to Harry. Harry nodded and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Rory stared across the Gryffindor table and found Freyja and Georgia whispering to each other absentmindedly. As Harry cleared his throat, Freyja and Georgia immediately stopped whispering to find a now female Harry, and the twins smirked.

"So it happened to you now, did it Potter?" Freyja asked.

"Yeah, sure." Harry replied.

"It's a good thing you turned out to be pretty. Have you seen Malfoy?" Georgia said, and Harry immediately turned around to look at the Slytherin table once Georgia had mentioned Draco. Since everyone in the table also turned into the opposite gender, there really was not a point in finding Malfoy, since most had blonde hair at this point. The only one he could recognize was Pansy Parkinson, since he still had that ugly pug face of his.

"No, I haven't." Harry replied to Georgia.

"I bet you 5 sickles that Malfoy will be as ugly as that toad Umbridge!" Rory said, and Umbridge was actually walking by Rory, who apparently heard what she said.

"Ms..." Umbridge said with her ridiculous voice.

"Weasley," Rory said dully.

"Ms. Weasley, detention tomorrow in my office."

"But-"

"No excuses. Tomorrow, or you will serve another one." Umbridge said, smiled at Rory, and then walked away. Rory started mumbling unpleasant thoughts on Umbridge.

"Rory, we also owled Mum about us," Freyja immediately said. Then, Rory became wide-eyed.

"You're jesting, right?! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL MUM!" Rory said, and Freyja held a straight face.

"We had to tell her at some point!" Georgia said. "Just imagine if she found us, like this, without telling her! She'd put the killing curse on us!"

"You best hope I don't put the killing curse on you! This is all your fault!" Rory replied.

"Since when did Ron have the ability to do the killing curse..?" Georgia mumbled.

"Now, it may not be her, per say-" Freyja was interrupted by Rory.

"I know! It's both of you!"

"Literally, we know it's our fault! You don't need to keep blaming us for this because we know already!" The twins said in unison, and then Georgia and Freyja glared at Rory and stormed out the Great Hall. Hundreds of eyes were set put on them as they walked away, and Rory started grabbing a bowl of pudding, as if that conversation had never happened. Harry did the same. He wanted to forget about this. He didn't want anymore relationships being destroyed.

"Rory?" Harry tried to get Rory's attention, and Rory replied with an inaudible response from her mouth full of steak and kidney pie.

"Wha?" Rory's way of eating made Harry uneasy.

"Do you think I should have a new name? Since... yeah."

Rory swallowed her fill. "Ask Herma- never mind. I'll try to think of one."

Throughout the whole dinner, Harry and Rory were discussing names. Name. Eat. Name. Eat. Eat. Eat. Well, that was Rory's case.

"Harmony?"

Harry wrinkled his nose. "No."

"Hermione?"

"I don't want to have the same name as our friend. And especially, out of all the names, you chose Hermione."

"It's not like I have any other choice."

"There are plenty of names, and you think I'd be named Hermione? Well, no offense to her, of course."

"Fine then, Harriet?"

Harry kept a straight face, but he found a liking to the name Harriet. "Why not?"

Rory smiled. "Harriet it is, then."

"Also, fix your eating habits. Eating like that as a girl is unattractive."

"Oh shut up, Harriet."

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and the others were complaining loudly of the new change. Some Slytherin now-boys started talking about how ugly some of the others looked at the rest of the houses, and the Slytherin now-girls, especially Malfoy, started complaining about the Gryffindors.

Draco now had longer, yet straight, blonde hair. The tip of his nose was a little more rounded, and his lips were more fuller. He kept his pale skin and slate grey eyes. But, he was just 10x annoying, in the non-Slytherins' opinion.

"Are you serious? As if our real genders weren't enough. What's next, I'm dating the mudblood Granger?" Draco complained. Pansy made a disgusted face.

"Hopefully this wouldn't take long. Snape should make a potion to fix us," Blaise suggested, and Draco smirked.

"I didn't know Snape had the ability to fix genders." Draco replied. "Anyways, have you seen Potter?"

"Why would you be looking for- oh." Pansy realized why.

"Oh of course, why would I look for him? To propose to him with a dazzling silver ring with emerald green jewels? Well, I best Weasel couldn't do that. Couldn't even afford the cheapest item on stock, can he?" Draco said, and the Slytherins in earshot howled with laughter.

"Well, haven't seen Potter." Blaise replied.

"I bet you all 10 galleons Potter is as ugly as Weasel. Wait, weren't they already ugly?" The Slytherin table, once again, howled with laughter.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Harriet and Rory were talking about Malfoy.

"That bloody git."

"I'll hex him into oblivion if he ever talks about me or Herman."

Harriet looked confused, but smirked. "Standing up for Herman now, are we? I thought you hated him."

"Well- yeah. I don't like him. Anyways, but Malfoy's been insulting the three of us for years, why haven't I hexed him when I had the chance?"

"Point."

After that, Harriet and Rory left the Great Hall in order to find Herman in the library. What they didn't know, was Herman, who was close to tears as he worked on his schoolwork, and Herman had to repeatedly rub his eyes so his tears wouldn't get to the paper. Harriet felt happy now that Rory and Herman had their space, and stopped quarreling. Not for long, though.


	4. Fred and George

Chapter Four

The next morning, it was as if it was a normal day at Hogwarts. Only it wasn't.

Most had been overreacting over the swarm of changes that occured to the students and professors. About 1/4 of the whole school seemed happy about the change; maybe they didn't enjoy themselves as their original gender. Another 1/4 of the whole school felt neutral about the change; they didn't care otherwise, they felt the same as their gender before and now. Now 2/4 of the whole school dissapproved of the change; they had been in outrages, especially their parents. They felt more insecure and embarrassed.

Herman wasn't feeling fine about the change- his mother fainted and his father almost forced him to go straight back home, yet Herman declined. No matter how much he hated Rory and the others, he wouldn't dare leave, now that Voldemort's power is rising to high levels. Harriet felt neutral about the change, and she didn't care much other than her body- she usually covered her eyes when she changed clothes. As for Rory, it made her feel devastated. She couldn't stand being a girl. Ginvir felt rather neutral, and Freyja and Georgia loved their change. Besides, now that they were working on their products, the advertisements with them in it made them feel happier, since who wouldn't want ridiculously beautiful twin sisters selling prank products (which were mostly intended for the professors, the faint hearted, Slytherins).

In the Great Hall, the noice had increased in volume by 2x. At the Gryffindor table, Harriet and Rory were looking over their new schedules. Rory was told to give Herman his schedule because Herman hadn't gone down to the hall yet. Harriet stared at her schedule in disbelief.

"Double potions?!" Harriet pointed out.

"With the Slytherins?!" Rory added.

"Why, out of all the houses, Dumbledore had chosen the Slytherins!" Harriet said.

"He, or should I say, _she_, said some info about unity and stuff. As if I'd want to be friends with Malfoy," Rory said.

"So is it true then?"

Harriet and Rory looked behind them to find the source of the unfamiliar voice, and found a sleek blonde-haired girl, presumably around 15, with slate grey eyes and a pointed nose. She had a thin body and she held a Potions' book in her left hand. Rory wrinkled her nose when she found out who it was.

"Oh, it's you, Malfoy. What the bloody hell do you want?" Rory asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Harriet held a confused face. _This _is Malfoy?

"I was asking earlier if you two also turned into females. I guess I was right about two things. One, you two did turn into females. Two, you two did become uglier." Malfoy said, and a male Pansy Parkinson sniggered behind her.

"I could say that for myself," Harriet mumbled, and Malfoy heard her, and glared.

"At least I have my family looks, beautiful and slim," Malfoy said.

"At least I have my family looks, beautiful and slim, my arse," Rory retorted.

"You wish you were beautiful like me. You look bad enough as a troll. No- wait. The trolls happen to be more beautiful than you, Weaselby." Malfoy said, and sneered.

"Oh, you little-"

"Rory."

Harriet, Rory, and Malfoy looked to their sides to find Herman standing there, schedule in hand. He furrowed his eyebrows at Malfoy, and then he aimed his wand at Malfoy, and she whimpered. Harriet smirked, as Rory glared at Herman.

"Leave, Malfoy," Herman said, which was simply enough for Malfoy to run back to the Slytherin table.

"This isn't over," Malfoy said, his voice slightly shaking. "I'll- I'll tell my father about this."

"I'll tell my father about this, my arse," Herman said, and sat down next to Rory.

"Herman, here's your- how do you have your schedule? Professor McGonagall told me to give yours to you!" Rory immediately said, and Herman kept a straight face.

"While you were trying to backtalk to Malfoy, I nicked it off of your schoolbag. Why else could I have my schedule?" Herman said, and Rory felt defeated.

"So, you two, have you decided to call it truce and be friends again?" Harriet said unexpectedly, which resulted in Harriet slightly blushing.

"Well, I- I'm not sure," Rory said, and Herman nodded.

"I don't know either. We'll see soon Harriet. Now, the first class of Potions starts in five minutes, shall we head over to the classroom now?" Herman asked, and both Harriet and Rory nodded.

"Alright." The two said in unison.

* * *

The trio headed to the Potions classroom, and Harriet and Rory decided to sit together as Herman decided to sit next to Lavern Brown. The rest of the 5th year Gryffindors and the Slytherins sat down in various areas around the classroom. Soon enough, Professor Snape had exit her office and stood in the middle of the classroom. Harriet wrinkled her nose. Snape had been uglier than before, as though he thought.

"Now," Snape said. She may have changed, also in her voice, but she still had the slow motion voice of hers'. "Today we will be making extras of the Pepperup Potion. I expect it to be perfect, or, if you decide to slack off and do a poor job, I just might take away points from your house."

Everyone quickly started on the potion. Harriet read the instructions and Rory started chopping the peppermint into smaller pieces. Herman and Lavender started arguing of which ingredient goes first. After a few minutes, everyone had been finished. Nevelyn's and Seychelle's had blown up, and Snape took away 5 points from Gryffindor and Seychelle had to bring Nevelyn to the Hospital Wing. Harriet and Rory did theirs incorrectly; Rory accidentally added an extra piece of peppermint and Gryffindor lost another 5 points. Herman and Lavern's potion was brewed correctly; Snape had taken away 20 points from Gryffindor only because of Herman's know-it-all trait.

After class, Rory had started to complain about today's first potions' class.

"Can't you believe it? We lost 30 points, and Herman and Lavender did theirs correctly!" Rory said and Harriet nodded.

"You know why, Rory," Herman replied.

"Forget it, I hate Snape so much," Rory said, and growled.

* * *

"Oi! Harriet!"

"Rory!"

Harriet, Rory, and Herman turned around to find Freyja and Georgia running up to them with boxes that says something about "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes". Herman was wide-eyed and turned to Harriet and Rory.

"Just move quickly." Herman said. "Ignore the two."

"We know you could hear us!" Freyja and Georgia yelled in unison.

"Don't lie!" Freyja said.

"We don't like liars!" Georgia said.

"The irony," Rory mumbled.

"Alright, WHAT?" Harriet asked angrily at Freyja and Georgia. The two twins mocked offence and Rory facepalmed as Herman quickly walked in the opposite direction where he was originally going.

"Calm your temper, Harriet."

"It's perfectly fine."

"Anyways," Freyja said. "We want you two to test-"

"No!" Rory immediately said. "No testing!"

"Why not?" Georgia asked. "Our tests are 100% satisfaction guarenteed and you will not regret-"

"I absolutely regret testing that last potion!"

"Alright, well maybe not-"

"-but we'll replace that with a different one!"

Rory had interest in her face. For a few seconds, she then glared at the two. "No."

"Besides, why me out of all the others? Why not Ginvir?" Rory asked, and Freyja and Georgia shuddered.

"He hexed us into oblivion." Georgia replied.

"The result was not pretty." Freyja added.

"But please!" Freyja and Georgia begged.

"No!" Rory finally said again, and she dragged Harriet by the arm and went to Herbology class. She didn't want to face the twins for the rest of the day.

* * *

I'm really sorry that this chapter was rather short (like all the other chapters), I'm just really busy today. I am also writing another story called Hogwarts Reads: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone so somewhere in the future you'll see that story published. Again I apologize for the short chapter.

I also realized that I never wrote this at all:

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter whatsoever. JK Rowling does. What I own is only the names and the plot.


	5. Sirius

Chapter Five

For the next few days, Freyja and Georgia had been begging Rory to test their new products, seeing as Ginvir would hex them into oblivion (as always), along with Herman, and Harriet would certainly avoid them at all times (which, the twin sisters didn't want). So their only option was Rory. At this point Rory was confused on why Freyja and Georgia only chose her; why not anyone else? Rory states, and Freyja and Georgia didn't like that idea.

"The last time we tested it on someone else, Snape threatened us to give us a year's detention. No matter how awesome that would be, we wouldn't risk it again, since we just tested Malfoy." the twins state.

During classes the twins would randomly appear in the class Harriet, Rory, and Herman were in, and Freyja and Georgia would tell Rory the progress on their products and whether they are complete or not.

"Ms. Weasley and Ms. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said. "_Please_ stop disrupting my class, or I will be forced to deduct points from Gryffindor."

Freyja and Georgia quickly left the classroom, but before Freyja had left, she set a box of the products Rory was supposed to test on the desk. Harriet tried to open it but Rory slapped her hand, and Harriet rubbed the faint red mark on her left hand as she glared at her.

"Fred and George said only I could open it," Rory says to Harriet, which made more sense to Harriet.

"Don't you mean Freyja and Georgia?" Harriet says, chuckling.

"You don't want to know the things I'd like to do to you..." Rory mumbled, glaring back at her.

"Anyways, why couldn't I open it?" Harriet asks. _Why couldn't I? I'm Harriet freaking Potter, and then I can't open some rubbish box._

"Say it's secret. Dunno why, it's just a load of their products that they're too chicken to test," Rory replied to Harriet. Harriet kept a sheepish face.

Rory opened the package while Professor McGonagall was busy talking about some of the priorities of the OWLs. It seemed that Harriet and Rory didn't care at this point, much to Herman's disapproval. Inside was another box, and Rory quickly got out her wand and hid the box as McGonagall looked back at the class. McGonagall looked back at his desk, grading the essays.

She quickly put the box on the desk and put up her wand.

"Diffindo."

Rory cut a straight line through the box, and out came the remains. Just toffee. Oh, and a vial with a light mix of the colour teal as the potion. It looked no where near familiar to Rory nor Harry. She picked up one of the toffees and words magically appeared on the wrapping.

_Mind Link Mighties: Use on opponent and read their thoughts without them even knowing!_

"So?" Harriet asked Rory.

"Apparently those two made a product for Mind Links," Rory told Harriet. "Bit rubbish, don't you think?"

"Well, they want you to test it. To see if it really is the kind of material for their joke shop," Harriet said.

"Yeah, just maybe," Rory replied. She read the note that came box.

"They say to test it at the greenhouses during our free period." Rory looked at Harriet. "Are you alright with that?"

Harriet nodded. "Why not? It'll be loads of fun."

"Until I, I don't know, lose my eyebrows."

"You seem to be fond of that memory. What, do you want to lose them again?" Harriet seemed amused as Rory glared again, furrowing her brows.

* * *

During Rory and Harriet's free period, Rory had headed over to the greenhouses. Rory and Harriet started arguing, mostly about whether Freyja and Georgia were just tricking them to be there. Rory didn't think so (secretly she did, she felt dissaproving of the two) and Harriet did think so. As the two continued arguing, they walked over to Freyja and Georgia, who were sitting on the tables, their long legs dangling off the sides, and the twins had bored faces, but lit up when they saw their sisters (they counted Harriet as their sister). Rory and Harriet were wide-eyed; they never really expected Freyja and Georgia to be _that _pretty, for a duo of immature red haired girls.

"It's about time you got here!" Freyja yelled. Georgia slapped her.

"Shut up! Not so loud! I'm being serious!" Georgia yelled back.

"Firstly, I'm not that loud. Second of all, I thought you were being Severus!" Freyja said... loudly.

Georgia didn't understand what Freyja had said at the end, but then after five minutes, she understood.

"You should tell Sirius that joke!" Georgia said, and laughed.

Harriet stared at the twins in confusion, but then it hit her, like a pile of bricks. Everyone else's reactions. Who would the parents blame when they find their child, the gender they weren't born as? Dumbledore? Also, Sirius's reaction. Though, Harriet felt like Sirius would be rather laid back about it, and find it amusing. Harriet wasn't sure of Remus's reaction, somewhere between amusement and shock. She was sure of Tonks's reaction though; amused and happy about it. The others would either feel scared, horrible, or happy. Their only hope- the Boy- well, Girl, Who Lived- the "Chosen One"- now a girl. And his two friends, and basically everyone else at Hogwarts- now the opposite gender. Harriet grabbed the nearest chair and plopped her weary self on the chair. Rory gave her a worried look, and so did the twins.

"Alright anyways, you have the toffee?" Georgia asked Rory. Rory held up the already-open box. Freyja nodded.

"So, the point of the toffee is, other than the mind link, the toffee is already charmed, and it can tell who the mind link can be connected to. It's best if you eat one too- well, if you want the mind link to last longer. Do you?" Rory shook her head with a worried look on her face.

"Okay. Eat one." Georgia said. "But because both of us handled this product, the mind link will connect to you, Freyja and me."

Rory slowly opened the wrapper, and plopped the toffee in her mouth. She immediately felt a tingling sensation, the moment it hit her tastebuds. It was sweet, like caramel. The taste then changed to milk to dark chocolate, but then it turned into, well, just, toffee. Rory swallowed it and stared at the twin girls. Then, Georgia started speaking to Rory in thought.

_Hello, Rory._

Rory was wide-eyed.

_It worked?_

Freyja snorted out loud.

_Of course. I mean, why wouldn't it?_

_Remember that potion in sixth year, Greyja?_

Rory glared.

_You're still doing those ridiculous nicknames?_

_Well, yes, Rory, and yes, Forgia._

_Alright, disconnect from me now._

"So, how was it?" Freyja asked out loud.

Rory had a sheepish face. "...interesting..."

"So, it worked and we can confirm it now," Georgia said. "Wait for next week."

Freyja and Georgia left the greenhouses. Harriet was sweating with a worried expression, and Rory walked over to her.

"How are you, Harriet? You aren't looking so great."

"Oh, I'm fine, perfect," Harriet lied. Rory started to have a worried expression as well.

"No, you don't. I can tell."

Harriet cursed under her breath.

"You know, I can always get Madam Pomfrey. How about that?"

Harriet didn't answer. Rory furrowed her brows.

"Harriet! Just tell me what's wrong!" Rory yelled. Harriet then grabbed Rory by the forearm and dragged her back to the common room.

* * *

"I need to tell you something."

Rory and Herman huddled around Harriet. Much to Rory's hatred, Harriet had called over Herman from the library, which Herman was happy to accept. They were back at the Gryffindor common room.

"And, what's that?" Harriet could still hear Hermione's voice through Herman's.

_It's obvious I could still hear Hermione's voice through Herman's, they're the same person! _

"All the gender changes. D'you reckon our relatives will get angry or something?" Harriet asked. That reminded her of the Dursleys; would they lay off now that she was a girl, or..?

"I guess my parents will be disappointed," Herman said. "Not only because their only darling girl turned into a boy, but also because I realized how bad my teeth became. They won't handle having a new son having horrible teeth, those dentist lot."

"I wonder why you care about your parents being upset at your teeth, you know my mother! She'd kill me! Well, she'd kill Fred and George more, but since I'm technically an older brother, she'd still kill me!" Rory said.

"What about Sirius?" Harriet asked. She really was scared of how he'd react. Would he laugh at her? Be mad at her? The thought of Sirius made her fidget.

"We just have to wait until Christmas at Grimmauld. Now, it's 10. We should go to sleep at this point," Herman said. The three nodded and Herman went back to the boys' dormitory, and Rory and Harriet walked over to the girls' dormitory. Dumbledore had switched the now-boys and the now-girls when it came to the dormitories.

That night, Harriet was having dreams, about everyone's reaction to what was once Harry James Potter then became Harriet Jane Potter. It was sleepless night, and he couldn't stand his thoughts. What he believed their faces would be.

Over at 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black was walked across the hall, covering his ears at the sound of shrieking that came from his mother Walburga Black's portrait that hung on the wall. Sirius facepalmed and stared at the ceiling. He was just told that his godson, the boy he'd loved most when James and Lily had died, had an interesting gender change. His godson was now a girl. Now, his goddaughter. He sat down on a nearby chair, irritated. Alright, Harry may be in Gryffindor for his bravery, and his stubbornness. But, was Harry really that reckless? Well, James and Sirius were reckless, but not like Harry. Why would Harry be so dumb? He just turned into a girl, without being aware of it until a slight two days later, and Sirius wasn't even contacted about it. He couldn't wait until December. So he could punish- well, talk to Harry about the change.


	6. Luna

Chapter Six

It was nearing December at this point, so that means that Harriet would have to wait a month until she would be visiting 12 Grimmauld Place with Rory, Herman, Ginvir, Freyja, and Georgia. That also meant that she would confront Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and the rest of the Order. Even though it was a month away, Harriet couldn't help herself into worrying already. It was only then when Rory and Herman noticed her at breakfast.

"Harriet, are you alright?" Herman asked with an anxious expression on his face.

Harriet seemed to ignore Herman's question, and dazed off somewhere, much to Rory's annoyance. Herman and Rory felt anxious about Harriet at this point.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Rory asked, eyeing Harriet's almost-empty plate, with only 2 sausages. Herman glared at the mention of Harriet's food. It seems that Rory cared most about Harriet's food more than how she actually feels, much to Herman's annoyance.

"Is there something wrong, Ronalda? Do you want to eat her food?"

Rory glared back at Herman, and then continued to eye Harriet suspiciously. She snapped her fingers at Harriet's face.

"Oi! Are you alright, Harriet?" This seemed to get Harriet's attention, and she nodded in response.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," Harriet lied. Rory furrowed her eyebrows.

"I can tell you're lying," Rory had said. "Are you worried about something?"

"Well, I-"

"I know," Herman interrupted Harriet. "I think it's because our first class is with Umbridge. Since, we only _read _on defense, and not train on defense. I believe it's making her irritated."

Harriet felt a flood of relief from Herman's response. "Yeah, yeah, that-that's it."

Rory nodded, eyeing Harriet suspiciously, but decided it was best to not mention this conversation again, because Merlin knows how Harriet would feel just from the first word.

"Seriously, that woman thinks we can learn defense from a book? It's rendered useless if we can't actually practice it," Rory said, irritated, and Herman and Harriet nodded.

"You know what I'm thinking?"

Harriet and Rory looked up at Herman. "What?"

"If we can't learn defense from her, maybe we should make something... something like a d-d-defense a-association. We can teach members who are poor in defense, and somehow learn at the same time." This seemed to make Harriet's face light up, along with Rory's.

"A defense association? If it's secret-"

"Yes, it's a _secret _defense association-"

Harriet glared at Herman for interrupting her.

"-then how will we make one without others who aren't in the association knowing of its existance?"

Herman thought for a moment. "Maybe.. hmm.."

"We can charm the sign-up lists so, if you sign it, you won't tell anyone of its existance unless they already know about it."

Harriet and Herman looked over at Rory. It was Rory who said that. Herman smiled at Rory.

"Brilliant idea, Rory! So, defense association?"

"Defense association." Harriet and Rory said in unison.

"Alright, I think it's time we should be telling people, convincing them into joining," Herman had said, and the other two had nodded. After breakfast, they had went to classes. They head over to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, where some students had already arrived, which means that the three were early to class. After everyone had arrived, Umbridge had started class. Much to Harriet, Rory, and Herman's surprise, Umbridge had not have the gender change, unlike the other professors. Herman felt like she was intelligent enough to not fall for the potion Fred and George had made.

"Now," Umbridge had said in her shrilly voice. "Please open the textbooks I have given you at the beginning of the year, to page 23."

The class had nodded and grabbed the book out of their schoolbag, and flipped a few pages until they had reached page 23. Harriet started reading ahead with her brows furrowed, and Rory and Herman had done the same. Harriet wanted the lesson to end so they could get on with the defense association that her, Rory, and Herman were going to assemble.

"Ms. Weasley, I said open your textbook to page 23."

Rory looked up to Umbridge, and then looked down again at her unopened book. Umbridge tapped her wand at the front cover of the book, and Rory nodded, grumbling unpleasant things about the defense teacher for the rest of the lesson.

_If only all Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers were as good as Professor Lupin_, Rory thought. _Too bad he left due to his lycanthropy._

During the class, Harriet seemed to earn herself a detention with Umbridge.

"There is nothing out there, that could possibly harm us!" Umbridge told Harriet.

"There is, and he is, I don't know, Lord Voldemort!" Harriet said, and she was close to yelling. Most students flinched at the name of Voldemort.

"Detention, Ms. Potter! For talking back to a teacher!"

"But Voldemort is still alive! I saw him, last year!"

"You are lying! _Lying_!"

"But-"

Herman kicked Harriet at the shin, which made Harriet shut up for the rest of the lesson. Then, Herman whispered, "Do you want to get in trouble?"

Harriet arched an eyebrow, and sighed. "I'm already in trouble, there's no use."

Herman glared at Harriet at the side of his eye and ignored Harriet for the rest of the lesson, and Rory was still busy mumbling unpleasant things about Umbridge, which, luckily, Umbridge did not hear for her use of colourful language.

After class, Harriet, Rory, and Herman met each other at the lake, where some of their house mates were whispering to each other about the defense association (which, Herman had spread the word to Gryffindor and some from other houses, including Luna Lovegood, which, Herman has a small dislike to). Luna was sitting on the grass, reading the Quibbler, and when Luna noticed the three standing at the side, she put down her magazine and walked over to them. She had taken the potion too, and Luna was now a male. The oversized Ravenclaw robes, the bizarre accessories made Luna noticable as herself.

"I heard about your defense association," Luna said. Her soft voice could be heard, but was mostly disguised by a deeper one.

"Yeah, you did," Herman dazed off, crossing his arms.

"We told everyone who wanted to be part of the association to meet at Hog's Head in Hogsmeade," Harriet said, continuing for Herman. Harriet and Rory could tell that Herman disliked Luna.

"And when is it?" Luna asked.

"When is what?" Rory asked. Harriet elbowed her in the ribs, muttering something, possibly "thick-headed git".

"The defense association. When do we meet up?"

"Uh," Harriet and Rory looked over to Herman, and Herman looked back at the two, with a confused expression on his face. His face lit up a bit.

"Wednesday at 3-5 PM," Herman said. Rory could tell the date was a last minute thought, since the three never really mentioned anything about the time they were supposed to meet up. Luna nodded, and skipped away, his bleached blonde hair swaying in the direction of the wind. Rory looked over at Herman.

"Luna's quite weird.."

"You don't say," Herman snapped at Rory.

"Don't they call her Loony Lovegood?" Harriet asked, and Herman flinched at the mention of the 4th year.

"Yes, they do," Herman said, and walked away from the lake with an angered expression written on his face. Harriet and Rory gave each other a confused look, and soon followed after Herman. Herman seemed to be walking quickly, so Harriet and Rory almost had to run through the corridors just to keep up with him.

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place

Sirius was sitting at the end of the dining table in the kitchen with no occupants but himself. He crumbled the 1/4 used paper and threw it at Kreacher, who scowled at him. Sirius dipped the tip of his quill and started writing on a new piece of paper. He already threw away 5 papers with messed up words because he didn't know how to ask about the gender change to his godso- _goddaughter__. _

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? Recently, I've been told by Remus, who was told by Tonks, who was told by Kingsley, who was told by Dumbledore, that you've had a peculiar sex change. I'm just wondering, HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN? If James and Lily were still alive, they'd be asking the same thing. Last time I remembered, my godson was a boy, not a girl, to start with. Please reply immediately, best to start on how you turned into a girl.  
_

_Snuffles_

Sirius put the quill down on the table, and read the letter he had written several times. Was this good enough? Did it sound, well, not-so awkward? Sirius sighed, and folded the paper, and put it in an envelope. He went over to his owl, Romulus (who, Sirius had named, much to Remus's annoyance, since during the Marauders' school days, James, Sirius, and Peter would make false rumours that Remus had a long lost twin brother named Romulus) and he gave the letter to him.

"Give it to Harry," he told Romulus, and Romulus flew out of the window of the kitchen, and away to wherever Harry was. Sirius walked out of the kitchen, once again closing the curtains of his mother's portrait, who started yelling foul remarks over to Sirius. He sighed, and walked over to the living room, and plopped himself down on the nearest one. If only Harry would tell him why.


	7. Ginny, Detention, and SPEW

Chapter Seven

The next day, Herman and Rory were in the Gryffindor common room, talking about the defense association they were going to assemble, and the first meeting was tomorrow. Harriet, unfortunately, could not talk along with Rory and Herman since she had her first detention with Umbridge. As she walked through the corridors, and to Umbridge's office, Harriet could see a small huddle of Slytherins at the door. She walked closer to the small group, and listened to their conversations. They were talking quietly, so Harriet could only make out "Inquisitorial Squad", or, whatever that is.

Harriet walked over to the door, where the Slytherins immediately turned their heads and glared murderously at her. Harriet shrugged and pushed her way through and tried to open the door, which was locked. Harriet grabbed out her wand, then Draco, much to Harriet's annoyance, grabbed her wand.

"Professor Umbridge is busy," Draco said, a sneer turning on her face.

"I have detention," Harriet smugly said.

"She's still busy, that's why we're waiting here," Pansy said with her shrill voice that made Harriet's spine shudder.

"And?"

"Where's your Mudblood friend and the stupid Weasel? Been killed? Or did they betray you and become one of us?" Goyle asked Harriet, and Harriet almost fainted. Crabbe and Goyle looked more terrifying as women, and Harriet thought it was physically impossible.

"They wouldn't betray me for offspring of Death Eaters," Harriet said, and glared.

"Besides, can I have my wand back?"

Draco looked at the other Slytherins, and they all laughed. "No."

Harriet arched a brow. "And why is that?"

Draco smirked. "I'm a prefect, so, no."

Harriet stepped a little closer to Draco, so now they were face to face. "Just because you happen to be prefect, doesn't mean you're just about as powerful as, I don't know, Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore wasn't even that powerful to start with," Draco said back, and this seemed to anger Harriet while it made the Slytherins howl with laughter.

"You weren't either, for the past four years. What, did you beg your daddy to become prefect?" Harriet remarked, and Draco glared daggers at Harriet.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, you filthy, little-"

"Half-blood? I'm not a Muggle-born. Honestly, you Slytherins are so unoriginal, you have to keep using the same remark for every person that isn't considered "pure" in your senses. You wouldn't use that remark if you actually _used _your senses." Harriet said, and then her eyes became wide at what she said. She never really thought about saying that. _  
_

Draco and the Slytherins were silent. They didn't make any foul remarks, or anything. Harriet snorted. Even if they weren't silent, that wouldn't exactly stop them from insulting Harriet and the others. The edge of Draco's mouth twitched, and Harriet swore she saw a small smile, but after a nanosecond, it was just a face full of pure hatred. It was until then Professor Snape seemed to be walking by at the same time. He took notice of the event happening next to the classroom.

"Not fighting, are we? Ms. Potter, detention and Gryffindor looses 20 points for fighting with Ms. Malfoy."

Harriet stared at Snape in disbelief. _Honestly? _Snape hadn't even witnessed the whole fight-scene, yet she gives Harriet all the blame?

_Slimy git. _Harriet thought.

"Take your wand back," Draco simply said, and walked off, and the other Slytherins followed her, giving glares at Harriet, and Harriet looked back with a glare as well.

Snape walked away from Harriet, who was now alone. It was then Umbridge opened the door to find Harriet, by herself. Umbridge smiled.

"Enter, Ms. Potter."

Harriet nodded and walked in. She almost vomitted.

The whole office was filled with pink. The portraits of cats reminded Harriet mostly of her neighbor back at Privet Drive, Mrs. Figg, but then Harriet was quickly reminded of the Dementors at Little Whinging, who attacked Harriet and Dudley.

_"Don't put your wand away, boy!" Mrs. Figg yelled at Harry in the dark alley. _Harriet could hear Mrs. Figg's voice at the back of her head. Apparently she was a Squib all along, and Harriet took no notice of it.

Harriet was standing around, taking in the large amount of pink that made Harriet start to feel uncomfortable. Umbridge noticed Harriet's reaction to her office, and arched an eyebrow. She motioned her hand and told Harriet to sit on the chair (which, much to Harriet's annoyance, was also pink). Harriet nodded and sat down, with a straight expression on her face. Umbridge grabbed a piece of paper out of her desk and a quill that looked perfectly fine, but a part of Harriet believes that the quill was bad in some way. The professor handed over to Harriet the paper and quill.

"Now," Umbridge had said in her shrilly voice. "Because you have disrupted me during class, I want you to write: 'I must not tell lies.' If you fail to do that, I will add an extra hour based on how much words you say that is deemed, negative and foul."

Harriet felt her eyebrows raise. What kind of punishment is that?

"Start, now!" Umbridge slapped the new Defense Against the Dark Arts book on the desk and Harriet nodded, shaking her head. Harriet realized there was no ink.

"Professor, how do I write? There's no ink," Harriet said, putting down the quill.

"No worries, just write with the quill."

Harriet nodded again, and started writing. The first letter she had written, Harriet's hand twitched and she dropped the quill on the floor. She looked over at Umbridge, who was facing the opposite direction. Harriet picked up the quill and continued to write.

_I must n_

Harriet's hand was now in pain. She grasped her wrist and stared at it. Why was it hurting so much? Normally, quills didn't do this. These quills were either cheaply made, or Harriet should stop overusing her hand so much. She sighed heavily and continued writing.

_I must not tell lies._

Harriet stared at her first sentence. If she was supposed to fill out the whole paper, writing in small font, then her hand would've died at this point. It was then she noticed her hand, and her eyes bulged. Right on the side at the front of her hand, was words that were written into her hand. Harriet realized that it was her handwriting, and that it was what she had written on the paper. Harriet stared from the paper to her hand. She looked over to Umbridge, who was still looking in the opposite direction. She quickly glared at Umbridge, and ignored the writing on her hand. She continued writing, yet, on the fifth sentence, Harriet's head started hurting. She set the quill down on the desk and used one hand to rub her temple, and the other hand to unravel and ravel in pain. Umbridge noticed Harriet's actions and arched a brow.

"Ms. Potter? I haven't told you to stop," Umbridge had said, and her brow was still raised.

"Ah, yes, sorry," Harriet mumbled, and picked up the quill again. She continued writing, and tried to ignore the severe pain that was occuring in her hand, along with the rest of her body. She felt uneasy, and wanted to faint from the amount of blood that was used from her body to write words that didn't pertain to Harriet as much. She wasn't lying; she saw _him_. Lord Voldemort, earlier this year. She saw him, and the traitorous Peter Pettigrew, who framed Harriet's godfather, the convicted murderer, Sirius Black. She saw Pettigrew, saying the Killing Curse, aiming his wand at the other Tri-Wizard Champion, Cedric Diggory. As the last letter had slipped from Pettigrew's mouth, Cedric was struck with the curse and died. It was only Hermione that believed her. No one else. Harriet then realized she hasn't replied to the several amount of letters she received from Sirius; she didn't know what to tell him, she was a girl now. Harriet felt a flood of worry in the thought of Sirius. Was he worried about her?**_  
_**

Several hours had passed by, and Harriet's skin tone had turned into paper white. Her green eyes, _her _eyes, the emerald green that were once in the possession of her mother, Lily Potter née Evans, had become dull, and was just a plain green. They were once bright, like electricity, now, it was just.. plain green. The scar that was on her head had become more noticable, much to Harriet's annoyance. It was then Umbridge finally let her go out of hell, she was free. Harriet was lucky enough it was only one day of detention.

Harriet closed the door behind her, to find Rory and Herman walking through the corridors. Their prefect badges shined and Harriet felt a small emotion of envy. She walked over to the two, and Rory and Herman took notice of Harriet's pale person. Herman had an expression of worry, and so did Rory.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Herman asked, and Rory gave Herman a confused look.

"I thought we agreed to call her Harriet?" Harriet held a sheepish face.

"Ah, so what?" Herman snapped, glaring at Rory.

"Anyways," Rory continued, glaring back at Herman. They seemed to ignore their prefect duties once they had noticed Harriet. "How did that toad decide to punish you, eh?"

Harriet felt a flood of worry, and terror. "Uh, well, it's, ah-"

"You don't have to tell us. Don't worry." Herman said.

"_Don't worry_? Herman, she looks tortured!" Rory placed her hands on her hips once she put a lock of her ginger hair behind her ear.

"Well, she-"

Harriet stopped abruptly. She grabbed Herman and Rory by the forearms.

"We can't talk here. We're in close proximity to her classroom, and I can suffer another detention if she hears me talking about her."

Rory and Herman nodded, and was dragged away back to the Gryffindor common room. They huddled around the fireplace, and then Rory motioned Harriet to start talking.

"She made me us this quill. And, it wasn't any normal quill. It-it-it was u-using my b-blood."

Herman gasped, and Rory put a hand to her mouth. Harriet's two friends glared murderously at the thought of Umbridge.

"That toad! She has no right whatsoever to torture children like that!" Herman said.

"Who has no right whatsoever to torture children like that?" a fourth voice said.

Harriet, Rory, and Herman whipped their heads around to find Ginvir, standing from the couch with a second-hand Transfiguration book in hand. He gave a confused look to the trio.

"Uh, no one," Rory said absentmindedly. Harriet slapped Rory's shoulder.

"Umbridge, that's what," Harriet said.

"That toad," Ginvir said, grimacing. "What did she make you do?"

"I think she made Harriet use a blood quill."

Harriet, Rory, and Ginvir looked at Herman. Ginvir and Rory gasped as Harriet had a puzzled look.

"A blood quill?"

Herman was irritated at Harriet at this point. _Doesn't she read?_

"A blood quill, Harriet, it's a quill that uses your blood as the ink." Herman said. Harriet nodded, and Ginvir glared.

"I can't believe that woman! She forced Harriet into using a blood quill! Wait, but how long were you in detention with her?" Ginvir asked Harriet. Harriet shrugged in response.

"I don't know, maybe 6 hours."

Herman, Rory, and Ginvir snapped their heads at Harriet, all glaring murderously.

"_6 hours_?!" They all yelled in unison. Harriet shrugged again with a sheepish look on her face.

"Oh, don't you shrug, you bloody git! That's deemed abuse!" Rory said.

"That's unfair! What kind of twisted punishment is that?" Ginvir asked. Harriet was irritated by the three for over-exaggerating.

"Why is that woman so cruel?" Herman asked to herself. Rory heard him.

"Make an organization in defense of the toad Umbridge. Replace it with Spew, or whatever it was called," Rory told Herman, and Herman huffed.

"It's SPEW!_ S-P-E-W_! Society of the Promotion of Elfish Welfare!" Herman argued.

"Well, I'll still call it Spew!"

"You don't pronounce it right!"

"Why do you care about the way stupid elves are treated instead of the way Harriet was punished by Umbridge? Where's the logic in that?"

"Can both of you stop arguing about the stupid Spew organization-" Harriet told them, but was interrupted by Rory.

"HA! Told you it was stupid-"

"It's not stupid! The way they are treated is deemed cruel-"

"SHUT IT!" Ginvir yelled, and the trio quickly shut up. They received scared looks from first years and snickers from the older years.

"How did we get from Harriet's punishment by Umbridge to the way Spew it's pronounced?" Ginvir asked, and they shrugged.

"Ginvir, it's S-P-"

"Herman, we'll talk about this later," Ginvir said, slightly glaring at Herman. Herman nodded, and looked down at his lap. Then, Rory pulled out a small stack of letters from her pocket. They were all addressed to Harriet. Rory gave them to her.

"An unfamiliar owl came in the Great Hall and motioned over to me, and I think she wanted me to give these to you. The person who owned the owl said the owl's name was Romulus. Do we know anyone who has an owl names Romulus?"

Harriet shook her head, and looked down at the letters, and flipped through them. Letters from Sirius. _Sirius._

"Yeah, uh, thanks, Rory." Rory gave Harriet a small smile. Harriet stood up and walked over to the desk. She placed down the letters and sat down on the chair. She quickly ripped open the letter on top which came from her godfather.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? Recently, I've been told by Remus, who was told by Tonks, who was told by Kingsley, who was told by Dumbledore, that you've had a peculiar sex change. I'm just wondering, HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN? If James and Lily were still alive, they'd be asking the same thing. Last time I remembered, my godson was a boy, not a girl, to start with. Please reply immediately, best to start on how you turned into a girl.  
_

_Snuffles_

Harriet read the letter several times. She sighed, and pulled out a new piece of paper, and her quill. She opened the ink container, and dipped the tip of her quill in the ink. She read the letter again and started writing quickly. Harriet could barely make out most of the words she was writing.

_Dear Sirius,_

_It's me, Harry. Yes, I'm alright. Wait, how did you know that my gender changed? You've explained that, but why would Dumbledore bother to tell you lot? Anyways, the infamous Weasley twins, the sons of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, gave basically the whole school a potion. It was disguised as an add-on flavor potion, but it really turned the person's DNA and changed their gender. By everyone, I mean __everyone__. Even Dumbledore, even Snape, who looks terrifying by the way. Only problem is, I don't know how to turn back. Reply if you have time._

_Harry_

_P.S. Hermione and Ron had bothered to call me a different name, so I'm known as Harriet now. Remind yourself of that too._

Harriet put down her quill and stared at the letter she had written. She put the letter in an envelope and sealed it. She grabbed the rest of her letters and shoved them in her pocket, since she would read them later if she had time. Harriet stood up from her chair, and Rory, Herman, and Ginvir looked up at her.

"I'm going to the Owlery."

The three nodded in acceptance, and as Harriet walked through the portrait hole, they started whispering about nonsense and SPEW, which, Rory didn't feel like talking about, much to Herman's annoyance.

As Harriet headed to the Owlery, she walked over to Hedwig. She gave the letter she had written a while ago to Hedwig, and ran her hand over Hedwig's wings.

"Hedwig, give this to Sirius, alright?"

Hedwig motioned herself, as if she was nodding to Harriet, and flew away to wherever Sirius was. Harriet smiled as she watched Hedwig flying in the starry night sky. Harriet looked a little over to find the moon, and it was a full moon tonight. She sighed. At this point, Remus would have turned into a werewolf already due to his lycanthropy. Harriet smiled to herself on the way back to the Gryffindor common room, but, she felt a flood of worry because, what would Sirius say? Would he be mad at her? Harriet had this conversation to herself already, just wait until Christmas and you'll meet him again at 12 Grimmauld Place with the Weasleys' and the Order. The only problem is, she really could not wait.

* * *

Wahoo! Two chapters in one day! I feel so happy and accomplished. Thanks for adding this story to your favorites, or following this story! Please review on what I should improve on, or to simply tell me you liked this chapter! Thank you! ;)


End file.
